Silent Confession
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (finished) After than horrible attack by the Big Show on Kurt Angle, a certain diva comes to make a confession at his bedside (SD 04-15-04)


Title: Silent Confessions  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: After that horrible attack on Kurt Angle by the Big Show, a certain diva makes her confession at his hospital bedside (SD 04-15-04)  
  
Note: This shocked me, the special effects were great!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She frantically ran one hand through her silky smooth hair, the other hand clutching to the steering wheel. Her eyes still wide, she tried to find her way to the local hospital. The hospital, that dreaded hellhole, that dead house he had been taken to. The love of her life had been taken to the hospital.  
  
She tried to suppress her tears as she saw everything flash before her eyes. She saw everything all over again. She saw him talking to the Big Show, trying to calm him down. And then she saw the Big Show get furious and make his horrid attack. She gripped the steering wheel now with two hands, trying not to scream when she saw her beloved fall to the floor, his break echoing through the entire arena. All that blood seeping from his head. His blood flowing, his body lifeless, for all she knew he could have been dead....  
  
A tear slipped out of her eye and she sniffled. The thought of Kurt dead. No, she refused to think like that, she was not going to assume the worst. Forcing herself to relax and look to the road, she tried to remember the directions that Dawn Marie had given her. But then again the brunette had been so frantic that her wording hadn't been very clear. "Almost there," she mumbled when she saw a hospital sign.  
  
"Almost there,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hesitantly taking a breath, she raised her chin and walked through the front entrance of the local hospital. "I can do this, I can do this," she mumbled to herself. She never liked hospitals, actually she was scared to death of them and always tried to prevent herself from having to go to one. But now she had no choice, she had to try and muster some courage to do this.  
  
"Kurt Angle's room please," she asked the front desk. After a little poking around, the secretary gave her the room number. Nervously tapping her nails, she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and headed to the elevator.  
  
"God, help me make this through," she begged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reaching the room, she wanted to turn and run away at the sight of Dawn crying at his bedside. Her husband Eddie was there to comfort her, but he too looked to upset. "Sweety, you can come in," Eddie suddenly said when he turned to look at her. She nodded and slowly stepped in, a terrified look on her face. Dawn and Eddie must have been talking to her for about 4 minutes before they left her alone, but she had no idea what they had even said. Taking in a deep breath, she dropped her bag and made her way to his side.  
  
As she sat in the chair previously occupied by Dawn, she took his hand in hers and looked at him. Tears welling in her eyes, she couldn't handle the sight. His eyes closed, he was put on a heart monitor and he had an oxygen- mask. The white bandage noticeable from the bottom of his head, his body was clad only in a hospital gown.  
  
"Hey honey," she softly spoke, lifting his hand to her lips and kissing it softly. Not really knowing what to do, she leaned forward and started playing with the hem of his dress. "Stupid question, how are you feeling?" she asked with a laugh, before quickly turning into a frown. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, a sniffle escaping her lips.  
  
"Baby, I know you can hear me, and I would rather tell you know because I don't think I can tell you this if you were awake," she began. She leaned in closer to him, squeezing his hand a little tighter. The beeping of the heart monitor was shooting her nerves up, and she could swear she wasn't breathing.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered after a short silence. She bowed her head down, letting her tears fall on her thighs. "I'm sorry for everything, I didn't mean any of it Kurt," she cried, her voice cracking at every word. She sniffled again, wiping her tears away with one hand, the other holding onto to Kurt. She took in a deep breath and tried to continue.  
  
"I know I haven't really been fair these past couple of months. Ever since the brandsplit, I know I have been rather selfish," she admitted, and sounded almost ashamed. "I know I was too wrapped up in my career and flat out refusing the thought of coming to Smackdown. I remember slapping you because I practically forced you to come to Raw and you refused," she choked out.  
  
Pushing a chunk of hair behind her ear, her eyes were now redder than ever and her pants was wet from tears. "Do you remember that night when you came to surprise at Raw after I won the title? You brought me a life size teddy bear and you called it Kurtsy. It was from that moment that I vowed to be less selfish and get my act together," she said. She looked at him, hoping to get a response. But she knew she wouldn't get it.  
  
"But that never happened, did it?" she admitted. Bowing her head further down, she closed her eyes tightly and tried to force the memories out. But they wouldn't leave, they flashed forcefully into her mind. She whimpered as she saw some painful memories flash before her.  
  
"And then when you told me you were going to be GM, I laughed in your face and said you couldn't handle it. I laughed at you. What kind of a devil am I?" she cried. She clung to his hand, trying not to break down. "Yes, I was a bad girlfriend, but I swear I will do better," she softly whispered.  
  
"Lifting her head up, she looked at him, a glimmer a hope in her eyes. "Baby, we have been together for 3 years now. You can't give up on us Kurt. You have to hold on for us. I swear on our love I will do better," she pleaded. Closing her eyes, she made a silent prayer and when she was finished she opened her eyes. "Honey, you have to give me some sign of hope here," she softly said. Reaching to grab his other hand, she slowly bent forward, trying to get a little closer to him.  
  
"Baby, please show me something," she pleaded, another set of tears in her eyes. She looked at him, the beat of the heart monitor echoing through the room. "For us, he will do it," she thought to herself. And then it happened.  
  
Kurt Angle flatlined...................  
  
Trish pressed her lips together, trying to keep her tears in. She softly whimpered, her chest heaving up and down. Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead, the last kiss she would ever give him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steffie 


End file.
